


Your Hands on my Body

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [34]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Salvatore, Body Swap, F/M, Mentioned: Oral Sex, Mentioned: Past Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Not Bonnie friendly, Not Elena friendly, Phone Sex, Post 5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline had known her friends would freak out when they learned Klaus was back. But swapping her into Klaus’ body so they could escape with Human Elena was not okay. Now she’s stuck in a Klaus-suit and he’s got a few ideas on how to reduce some of their mutual tension.





	Your Hands on my Body

Okay. Okay. She… he… Caroline refused to freak out. Any more than she already was at least. This was fixable. This had to be fixable. Because she refused to believe her current situation, sitting in Klaus’ bed, sporting the start of a hard on and feeling unbearable naked was permanent.

She was in Klaus’ body.

Oh. God.

This was a nightmare.

“Come now sweetheart, it could be far worse.” Caroline glared at the phone on the table, the cracked screen something Klaus could just deal with when they swapped back. They had better swap back. Soon. Caroline did not find it all amusing, to be teased in her own voice.

“How?”

She regretted the word almost as soon as she said it. The amused, delicate sound that echoed down the phone told her exactly how entertained Klaus was by the situation.

“This isn't funny!”

God, she hated how her voice deepened with irritation, how different his familiar tones sounded without an accent. Seriously, she wasn't expected to shave right? How did you deal with a beard? Raking a hand through short curls, she squeezed her eyes shut.

This was all his fault. If he hadn't shown back up, if he'd actually stayed away like he’d promised, she wouldn't be stuck in his body. She might honestly never forgive Bonnie for this.

_“Look, it's not that big of deal. We just need a little time to get Elena out of town.”_

_Caroline glanced upward, looking for patience. “Do you think I don't get that? I'm certainly not wanting to deal with Hybrid Army 2.0, but he’s apparently been skulking around for how long? Weeks? He has to know you figured out how to free Elena.”_

_And hadn't Stefan all but disappeared once that had happened? It'd had hurt, to know how easily she was dropped, but it was also a relief. She didn't love Stefan._

_“I know, which is why Damon…”_

_Caroline held up her hand. “I'm not getting involved, Bonnie. I'm done with being the distraction.”_

_Her friends mouth tightened, eyes narrowing, but Caroline had left before she could get a word out._

Now she was wearing a Klaus-suit.

“Do I appear to be laughing?” Her voice, accented and sharper than she was used to echoed across his phone. “Your little witch friend and I will be having a discussion. This tendency of your friends to act without thinking is becoming a bit more than just an annoyance. I think we can both agree that they certainly weren't thinking of you as they whisked the doppelganger away.”

She stilled, wary at the particular inflection she'd have recognized anywhere even in a more feminine voice. “What do you mean?”

“I’ll assume you're referencing to the body swap and not the fact that I've been aware of the dopplegangers return to humanity for months. Being inside someone's skin is intimate, Caroline. All those little secrets you hide so suddenly on display. How you move, the muscle memory of your tells, what arouses you.”

Caroline sucked in a breath. “Klaus…”

She could clearly hear as Klaus shifted along her sheets, a soft sigh echoing across the line. She could picture her room and the lack of clothing she'd worn to bed. Her unease with the situation was not lessened by the unexpected twitch of her/his cock.

Caroline pulled the sheet higher.

“Oh, it's not quite the same,” the breathy words had Caroline’s eyes clenching shut. “For better or worse what I want will play a part. For instance, I doubt the sight of your breasts usually leave you aroused.”

“Klaus, tell me you're not seriously masterbating in my body, on my sheets?”

“Not yet,” he purred. “But I'd like to.”

“Klaus!”

A put out sigh, another soft sound of bedding moving, and Caroline distinctly heard bare feet hit the floor. “Are you sure? I'm very aroused, sweetheart. Why not let me take the edge off?”

“Because it's my body!” The words came out rough. Caroline mentally cursed, squeezed her eyes shut and shifted uncomfortably as the erection between her legs started to throb.

“Hmmm, I'm aware.” A soft thump of clothing hitting the floor. “Tell me Caroline, are you at all curious about that erection you're sporting?”

She froze.

“I sleep naked, love,” he told her in amusement. Her voice was throaty and Caroline swallowed hard. “Are you still in my bed? Tucked in my bedclothes? Lower the sheet, sweetheart.”

“We are not having phone sex.”

“Why not?”

“Klaus…”

“Caroline,” Klaus coaxed, voice soft and feminine but no less potent in how he murmured her name. “It's nothing you haven't seen and nothing you haven’t already touched. Did I not leave an impression, all those months ago? Don't tell me you're not curious? I'm giving you permission to touch; I'd like to hear you. Just one hand. You don't even have to lower the sheet.”

Head tilting back, blood pounding in her ears, Caroline licked her lips. “What will you be doing?”

“Well now, that depends,” Klaus said easily. “I’m certainly interested in quid pro quo. Consider it, love; once we’ve switched back, those little bits of intimate knowledge put to use. Particularly with my tongue.”

She swallowed harshly. “You so owe me, by the way. This is completely your fault.”

“I’ll be delighted to pay up. Shall we start with your hand on my cock?”

“This is the oddest thing I have ever done,” Caroline groaned as she slowly slipped a hand beneath the sheet. His skin was smooth and hot, and her abs tightened before her fingertips had done more than graze her hip bone.

“We’ll have to see what we can add to that list,” Klaus replied, a smile in his voice. “I assure you it doesn't take as long to adjust as you’d imagine. I for one am greatly admiring of your breasts. Shall I narrate for you?”

Caroline hesitated for a split second before she curled her longer, rougher fingers around his cock. Oh. A low, rumbling noise escaped her before she could catch it, fingers tightening as they slid along skin that was exquisitely sensitive. Shuddering, Caroline bit her lip hard as her hips shifted on the bed.

“You can be a bit rough, Caroline,” her voice said lowly. “I’m going to touch these pretty pink nipples. Can you picture your hands cupping your breasts?” A moment he made a noise she recognized all too well, the little hitching moan she’d never managed to catch when she’d toyed with both nipples. When he spoke his voice was rougher, a touch breathless, and her fingers tightened almost painfully, which only heightened the burn of her arousal.

“So sensitive, Caroline. I’d known that of course, you make the most delightful noise when I suck on your pretty nipples. I’ll remember that you like this a little rougher. Maybe you’ll let me tie your hands to the headboard and I’ll tease you with the roughness of my stubble, hmm?”

She struggled not to pant as the rough callous along her thumb dragged along the tip of his cock and she clenched her teeth to hold in a groan. “You do like it a bit rough.”

Her laugh was wicked. “Kick off the sheet Caroline. Watch your hands move. Remember how you moved your mouth? Your tongue? The noises I made? The sight of your lips around my cock haunted me.”

She sank into the pillows as the sheet fell away, working her hand roughly along his cock. Rough, male noises escaped her throat with each pass, and the difference in sounds just aroused her further. His cock grew heavy in her hold, each rough pump smoothing into a glide as her arousal grew, beads of precum hot on her palm.

Klaus kept a steady stream of steady filthy words in her ears. But it was the slick, wet sounds as Klaus delved fingers through her folds, his high pitched cry of pleasure of he found her clit that that tipped her over the edge. She couldn’t hold back her groan of release as she bucked into her clenched fingers, orgasm hot and sticky against her skin.

Breathing heavily, she listened to Klaus and the sounds he made as he teased and toyed with the body she knew so well. The heavy breathing and panting breaths were so familiar that she she could picture the flush on her face, the throbbing of her clit and ache of her breasts as she rode the edge of her orgasm. The shuddering cry Klaus gave when he cane was no less satisfactory for being feminine instead of masculine, and she cursed lowly when his cock twitched back to life.

“Your clit positively aches when it needs to be touched,” Klaus murmured, voice throaty and sated. “I remember that.”

“I’m going to need to shower,” Caroline said as she sat up, rubbing her face, and firmly ignoring the way his erection sat at half mast. “I’m not shaving.”

Another low laugh, this one contemplative. “Don’t rush, sweetheart. If we’re lucky, I can wrap this conversation up with your witch friend shortly, and I’ll be able to join you.”

“I’m not having sex with you in your body.”

“Pity,” Klaus replied, voice amused and somehow aroused. He made another low noise and she wondered if he’d circled her clit again and discovered how swollen and sensitive it could be. If he tempered the way she’d sobbed as he’d licked her so carefully into that last orgasm. “Do let me know if you change your mind; I’d be delighted to show you just how sublime you are on your knees, Caroline. Just how exquisite your mouth feels wrapped around my cock.”

Caroline swore as he hung up the phone, hands fisted in the sheets until she heard seams pop, and drawn tight and skin trembling. Swallowing, she finally ran a shaking hand down her face and tried to remember all the ways her ex-boyfriends had complained about using to get rid of an erection. She refused to jack off a second time, and she had no idea what she’d do if Klaus joined her.

She wasn’t certain she’d say no if he wanted to follow through on that promise. 


End file.
